jakemelsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avenging Heroes
Summary The Avenging Heroes is about a group of nine teenagers with special superhuman powers protecting mankind and the world from villains such inclduing their evil archest enemy - Dr. Zinru, who seeks to create an army of his own to destroy the Avenging Heroes and take over the world. Genres Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by Hans Zimmer and Trevor Rabin Soundtrack "Blackened Blue Eyes" by The Charlatans "Faith" by Taking Back Sunday "Autumn" by Sparks the Rescue "New Divide" by Linkin Park "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele "Last Resort" by Papa Roach "Death by Disco" by Zebrahead "Seven Years" by American Pearl "Pain" by Three Days Grace "Stop and Stare" by One Republic Sequel The Avenging Heroes 2 Story plot: In Washington DC, a top-secret government military facility is infiltrated and attacked by an army of high-tech robotic soldiers. A small group pf survivors led by General Nelson (William Hurt) manage to escape and the robotic soldiers steal high-technology weapons and brings them to Dr. Gravitr (Rhys Ifans), who begins creating more robotic soldiers revealing his plan to create an army to rule the world. At the pentagon, Nelson learns that Gravitr was responsible for the destruction of the facility. In the hopes of stopping Gravitr and his army, enforcer Dylan Simmons (Patrick Dempsey) reveals his plan of forming a team of famous young heroes to help them put a stop to Gravitr but Nelson and U.S. National Military Director Albert Jones (Brian Cox) refuse to allow this, stating the teens are not to be trusted nor liked for the use of their powers along with not needing their help as it should be handled by the military only; although Dylan decides to disobey orders. Meanwhile, Clark Owens (Taylor Lautner) is a popular high school teenager along with him being a famous superhero; Clark has the ability to fly and possess superhuman stamina and strength. Clark tries to woo his childhood love crush Trinity Palmer (Vanessa Hudgens), but fails when he is approached by Dylan. Dylan reveals the facility incident and asks Clark to become part of the Avenging division, and Clark denies this. One day, Clark is attacked at school by a squad of Gravitr’s robotic troops, and is helped by Trinity, who appears to have the ability to harness and control thunder and fly. Trinity and Clark go to an abandon warehouse where underground is a small operation top-secret base. Clark and Trinity meet with Dylan along with famous young superheroes Tony Sanders (David Henrie), Teresa Gibson (Ashley Benson), Tyson Williams (Tristan Wilds), Jarrick West (Nick Jonas), Dazzy Smith (Selena Gomez), Ricky Benderson (Roshon Fegan) and Scott Adams (Ben Barnes). Tony has the ability fly and shot out energy bolt blasts and beam waves from his hands; Dazzy has the ability to run and walk through walls; Jarrick has the ability to run faster than the speed of light, making him the fastest human alive; Teresa has the ability to sonically manipulate matter of energy, create force fields and since life forces; Tyson has the ability of superhuman strength; Scott has the power to manipulate fire and Ricky has the ability to teleport anywhere in the world. Dylan explains to the teens of Gravitr’s plan to crate an army to take over the world and asks them to join forces to save mankind, but an argument breaks out between the nine teenagers over getting along. Despite this, they decide to join forces and will be known as “The Avenging Heroes”. Gravitr launches an attack on a national office building in Chicago, but the Avenging Heroes arrive and are able to destroy Gravitr’s troops but fail to capture Gravitr in an ensuing chase. The Avenging Heroes soon become popular famous known heroes to the world; Jarrick and Dazzy fall in love with each other as well as Tony and Teresa reveal their love feelings for each other and begin a relationship. A mysterious meteoroid crash lands on earth; it is first learned of its presents by Gravitr, who investigates the meteor. An alien life-force called Pyrex takes over Gravitr’s body and reveals to him of his plan to build a dimensional machine bridge to activate it to release his legion army of alien warriors and take over the world; Gravitr and Pyrex form an alliance with each other to destroy the Avenging Heroes. Nelson, in anger of Dylan disobeying his orders to form the Avenging Heroes, decides to have the Avenging Heroes executed Cast and characters Taylor Lautner as Clark Owens: He is the leader of the Avenging Heroes, and the main protagonist. Clark has inherited the powers of flight and superhuman stamina and strength from his ancestors, and he falls in love with Trinity Palmer. David Henrie as Tony Sanders: He is a member of the Avenging Heroes and falls in love with Teresa Gibson. Tony has inherited the powers of flight and able to blast energy bolt blasts and beams from his hands, from his ancestors. Vanessa Hudgens as Trinity Palmer: She is a member of the Avenging Heroes and is Clark Owens's love interest. Dazzy has inherited the powers of flight and be able to harness and control thunder from her ancestors. Emma Roberts as Dazzy Smith: She is a member of the Avenging Heroes and has inherited the powers to be able to run and walk through walls by her ancestors. Nick Jonas as Jarrick West: He is a member of the Avenging Heroes who soon falls in love with Dazzy Smith. Jarrick has inherited the powers to be able to run faster than the speed of light, making him the fastest human alive, from his ancestors. Ashley Benson as Teresa Gibson: She is a member of the Avenging Heroes who has inherited the powers to sonically manipulate matter form of energy, create force fields and since life forces, from her ancestors. Teresa falls in love with Tony Sanders. Tristan Wilds as Tyson Terrell: He is a member of the Avenging Heroes possessing the ability to gain superhuman strength, inheriting his ancestors powers. Ben Barnes as Scott Williams: He is a member of the Avenging Heroes and has the ability to manipulate fire, inheriting his ancestors powers. Roshon Fegan as Alan Benderson: He is the last member of the Avenging Heroes who has the power to teleport anywhere in the world, also inheriting his ancestors powers. Rhys Ifans as Dr. Zinru: An evil scientist bent on taking over the world after destroying the Avenging Heroes and creating his own army of high-tech robots, and the main antagonist. William Hurt as General Roth: Brian Cox as U.S Military Director Albert Jones: